Mars
by Silver Dragon - Rei
Summary: Zero and X take a few people from their units to investigate a mysterious explosion of a space ship carrying a chemical from mars. The ship's explosion was thought to be a maverick attack, but they were proved wrong. Please Read and Review!
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own mega man x. I do own all the characters I made up.  
  
AN: Rated for pure violence, a little bad language and for some very gruesome scenes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
In the belt that separates Mars and Jupiter, the space ship, Moon Flight, was delivering some chemicals to the space colony Zion. The Chemicals were to be examined by the head scientist, Dr. Colt Colin. The new chemical was thought to be, not just chemical but a new species of it's own. It was discovered on Mars and if there was life on mars there must be water and food. If there was life then it would cause an uprising of explorers to the planet Mars. It could very well be a new home Planet. Earth was being swarmed with Reploids; Mavericks were destroying what the humans have created. Humans are almost extinct and must find a new place to live. It may only take a few more years before all mankind is lost and the Earth is ruled by Reploids. These new discover could be the start of a new life and reploids and humans could live together without any wars.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alarms were going off everywhere. The Moon Flight was being attacked but by who. In the Section B there was nothing but blood and dead bodies. Some horribly mangled and some were in pieces. Some kind of a monster was attacking them.  
  
" Commander! We've lost all power systems in section B!" One of the men yelled in panic to his commander.  
  
" Crap! Is everyone all right?" The commander asked  
  
" No sir! All of our life signals have been terminated!"  
  
" No! That's impossible. What's going on?" The commander was in a panic.  
  
" Wait I'm getting a signal" One of the female navigators said.  
  
" What? Who is it?" The commander asked  
  
" I don't know. It's not one of our men. This signal is much stronger. I don't think it is human!" The navigator was fixing to have a heart attack. The readings of the signal were off the scale.  
  
" What do you mean," the commander asked  
  
" Sir it's heading this way at incredible speed! No! It took a turn! It's heading towards section C!" She yelled.  
  
" Send all of our soldiers to section C! If this creature is the one who is killing everybody, then I want it destroyed!" The commander ordered. What was this thing?  
  
All soldiers were rushing towards section C to kill the creature. When they got there, there was no one alive. All they found was dead bodies and blood all over the floor and walls. They looked up to see something that would strike fear into the eyes of the bravest men alive. Unfortunately it would be the last thing they would see.  
  
" SHOOT IT!" one of the men called. They gave the beast all they had, but it still wasn't enough. It didn't even scratch it. It only took seconds before they were all terminated.  
  
" Sir all power and life signals have been terminated!" The man yelled  
  
" Not again!" The commander was growing furious.  
  
" Sir all of our soldiers are not responding. We can not pick up their life signals." The female said a little more quiet then before. She was on the edge of passing out from pure fear.  
  
" Commander it's heading straight for us!" The girl yelled.  
  
" What!?" The commander then looked at the radar screen and the creature was now heading to the door of Section A. He knew that their lives would end soon.  
  
The door slid open. What the commander saw sent a look of fear on his face. He yelled one quick order to the woman.  
  
" Hannah! Switch to auto pilot and set it towards Mars! Send a distress signal!  
  
Hannah did as she was told knowing that it would be the last commands she will ever receive. Although she did not understand why the commander would send a distress signal. They were all going to die anyway.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
AN: Ok any grammar errors that I missed while checking it, please tell so I can fix it. Oh yeah and of course Read and Review please. 


	2. CH:1

Disclaimer: I do not own mega man x. I do own all the characters I made up.  
  
AN: Rated for pure violence, a little bad language and for some very gruesome scenes.   
  
  
  
(2 days later)  
  
"Commander Zero and commander X, please report to Dr.Cain's office. I repeat commander Zero and commander X please report to Dr. Cain's office." Said the voice through the intercom. A red reploid and a blue reploid could now be seen walking down the halls wondering what Dr.Cain wanted. It only took them about two minutes to reach their destination. The red reploid knocked on the door and waited for an answer for the two to come in. About two seconds later they heard an old man's voice tell them to come in. The blue reploid opened the door and went in followed by the red reploid.  
  
" Did you need something Dr.Cain?" He asked.  
  
" Yes. I have received a message from Dr. Colt Collin that a space ship delivering a chemical found on mars has send a distress signal. He sent some ships to help them out but when they got there they said everyone was dead. During the conversation they were attacked, the transmission was cut off and that was the last they were heard of."  
  
" And they're suggesting that it might be a maverick so you're gonna send us out into space to see what's going on." Zero added knowing exactly why they were called to the office.  
  
" Well yes. But the ship is no longer in orbit, it has landed on mars." Dr. Cain told them.  
  
" Well if it's on mars, how come we have to go and check it out," X asked " Besides, we don't even know if it's a maverick."   
  
" Yes, but if it is we need to know what it's planning, and why it would be sneaking on board a ship that has a chemical that was found on mars." Dr. Cain explained.  
  
" He's right X," Zero said" So when are we leaving?"  
  
" When ever you're ready. Take as many reploids from your unit as you want." He told them.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Zero was packing a few things when someone knocked on the door. He told whoever was knocking to come in. The door opened and there stood a girl with long black hair with brown eyes, and was wearing battle armor. The chest plate was black and the arms and boots were dark purple. The helmet was kind of like Zero's but it didn't have a top covering. It just had a metal band around the head with to horn like objects to the sides.  
  
" Commander Zero," She said " About this mission. I'm not really sure what this is all about."  
  
" Oh, well we're just supposed to find out more about this spaceship being attacked. It might be a maverick and Dr.Cain doesn't want to take a chance. If it is a maverick then we need to find out why it might be on mars, and why it would attack a space ship delivering a chemical from a whole different planet to be studied." Zero explained.  
  
" Oh"  
  
" I take it you want to come along?" He said  
  
" Well...um...."  
  
" Sure you can come. You're one of the best fighters and you are a top scientist aren't you, Hikaru. Besides I know it's been a long time since you've really done anything so, what the heck. We leave tonight so start packing." He told her.  
  
" Yes sir" She said with a smile as she saluted and then ran out the door.  
  
" Finally I get to go on a mission with commander Zero. I've been waiting a long time for this. Maybe I can catch him alone and..." Just then she ran into someone. She looked up from the ground to see her best friend Crystal. Who was wearing her usual armor, dark blue chest plate, her arms and boot a crystal like color. She had light blue eyes and brown hair.  
  
" Let me guess...your commander has just selected you to go on this maverick on mars mission." She said helping her back up.  
  
" Maybe," She told her " Well what about you? Did commander X ask you to come on the mission too?"  
  
Crystal's face turned red and had a facial expression as if she were in la la land.  
  
" Well....um...yes" She answered with a smile.  
  
" And....?"   
  
" And I'm also hoping to catch him when he's alone." She said with a giggle.  
  
" I knew it. You're in love with your...," just the Hikaru noticed someone walking by. " Oh hi commander X. How have you been doing." Crystal turned around, she was as red as Zero's armor.  
  
" Um...I'm ok." X was kind of confused with their facial expressions and jumpiness " Are you girls ok?"  
  
" Who me? Of course you know I've got to get ready for this mission so...um...tootles" Crystal said rather fast then ran in the direction of her room with amazing speed.  
  
" Um...is she ok?" X asked in a little confusion.  
  
" Yeah...She's just excited about this mission. You know she like to make sure the world is rid of mavericks and she loves space so...She gets a two in one special." Hikaru explained.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Hikaru was now in her room packing her close, a few weapons, some makeup, and few other things. Unlike her friend Crystal she was very unorganized. She just threw everything in their correct suitcase, slammed it shut and threw it in the corner. She just got done stuffing her second suitcase when Zero knocked on the door and came in.  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
"Yes commander" She said quickly turning around surprised to see her commander in her room.  
  
"um....," he was staring at the pile of junk stuffed in the suitcase before he realized what he came there to do. "Oh I just came to give you this" He gave her a silver key with the number '10' engraved on it.  
  
"What's this" She asked.  
  
"It's the key to your dorm on the ship." He told her  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I'll see you later" He said walking out the door. "Um...are you going to straighten all that stuff out?" He asked right before he left. Hikaru looked down at the pile of junk with an embarrassed expression on her face.  
  
"um....yeah" He told him with a nervous laugh..  
  
"Ok" And with that he was out the door and going down the hall.  
  
"Wow. She's just like me when it comes to packing close for a trip." He said walking down the hall, back to his room. When he got to his room he opened the door and entered into a mess, unorganized, room with half packed suitcases and junk all over the floor.  
  
"Well at least her room is cleaner than mine." He said picking up a few things and throwing them in a suitcase. He couldn't fit everything in a suitcase of course so he just took what he needed and threw the rest on the couch or something.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Crystal was in her room packing everything, neatly into her suitcase. She packed her close, a toothbrush and toothpaste, Mr. Cuddles the teddy bear she got for her birthday last year. It was from some guy who liked her. She can't remember his name though. It was Doug or something, or was it Dougly.  
  
" Oh well I'll eventually remember it. I know he's a mechanic." She said to herself then went back to her packing.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Crystal told whomever it was to come in; to her surprise it was her commander.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
" I just came here to give you the key to your room." X told her.  
  
"Oh, thank you" She said taking the key and putting it on her key chain. X said you're welcome and walked out the door to see if Zero was finished packing yet.   
  
It only took him two minutes to go to the 0 Unit's hall. X walked up to the door and knocked, didn't wait for an answer and went in. He found Zero still packing....well actually he was trying to close his suitcase.  
  
" Zero, do you need help?" He asked. Zero looked up to see his blue friend in the doorway.  
  
"Shut up X"  
  
" What did I do?" X was rather confused.  
  
"You're going to say ' If you were more organized you wouldn't have this problem,'" He said putting on his best Mega Man X voice.  
  
" Well it's true" X told him. " Here let me help you" X pushed Zero of the suitcase, took everything out, then repacked it. Eventually he got it to fit, and then he gave Zero a ' I told you so' look which really ticks Zero off since he hates being wrong.  
  
" You know Zero, I think I know how you got your name" He said with a mocking look on his face.  
  
" Really, how?" Zero knew this was going to be an insult.  
  
" Your IQ test" He said laughing.  
  
" Well you know how you got your name?" Zero said, he was really ticked off but he had a good come back.  
  
"How?" X asked still laughing his head off (You know it really wasn't all that funny)  
  
" They also got your name for your IQ test. You were so dumb they couldn't even put a number." Immediately X stopped laughing and he looked pretty mad.  
  
" What do mean I'm stupid? You're the one that can't even pack a suitcase"  
  
"Well at least I don't hesitate every time I have to kill a maverick. I mean the thing could be chopping your head off and you would still be debating with yourself if you should kill it or not."  
  
" I do not!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
Okay, I'll put it short. This went on for about an hour before Signas heard them, as he was walking down the hall, and made them stop.   
  
An hour later they apologized feeling really embarrassed that they got caught being so childish and immature. Here they were, the most known Maverick Hunters, and they were fighting like two children.  
  
AN: Ok any grammar errors that I missed while checking it, please tell so I can fix it. Oh yeah and of course Read and Review please J 


	3. CH:2

Disclaimer: I do not own mega man x. I do own all the characters I made up.  
  
AN: Rated for pure violence, a little bad language and for some very gruesome scenes.   
  
________________________  
  
Zero and X's units were ready for lift off on the giant spacecraft. Zero and X lead the way with Hikaru and Crystal behind them, and then came the others. They got buckled up and waited for the count down to take place.   
  
Within an hour they were up in space. They were unbuckling the seat belts and X and Zero divided the units into two groups...the 0-unit and the 17-unit. They were taking out pieces of paper to assign the dorms.  
  
"Okay, Spike, you're sharing with Nefertiti ...no funny business. I'm warning you two." Zero said pointing to the two reploids who were red in the face. Nefertiti was an Egyptian styled reploid and Spike was a cocky hunter with a blue chest plate and the rest of the armor black.   
  
"Ayumi, you're with Cobra" X said as he pointed to two reploids.   
  
Ayumi was wearing a pink armor with red boots and red gloves. Cobra, of course, was a cobra styled reploid, though he could have a more human appearance when he wanted too. The two didn't look that happy. It was a known fact that they hated each other, but Zero was sure that X had his reasons. "Kaori and Serene you'll be sharing a dorm" X called out. Serene and Kaori were best friends so they were rather excited.   
  
Kaori had white armor that was very easy to see in the dark. X usually had her for the brains, though she was an excellent fighter. Serene had light gold armor with Silver gloves and boots. Serene was Spike's former girl friend so she was pretty tough. She didn't take crap from no one unless she was ordered too by X. None of the two wore helmets.   
  
"Nem, you'll be sharing dorms with Anubis... and I shall repeat...no funny business." Zero said   
  
Nem was short for Nemesis. Nemesis was the Greek goddess of divine retribution and vengeance so people knew not to mess with her. She was cold with a serious attitude problem. She wore black armor with black boots with silver ancient Greek writing on them. On her shoulder pad there was a silver moon on it. Her wristbands were silver metal. She had long black hair and cold eyes.   
  
Anubis, of course, was named after the Egyptian god of the dead. He was wearing something similar to Nemesis, since the two came from the same reploid army before they came to the Maverick Hunters; only his was in male form. He really didn't look anything like the god of the dead. He was just named that for his great fighting ability. Zero used them both for stealth for their unusual techniques with shadows.   
  
"Aura and Linna. You two will be sharing a room" Zero finally called. Aura and Linna were twins and wore the same armor. Only Linna's was solid silver and Aura's was solid purple. They both had black boots and gloves though.  
  
"Rose and Jack, you two will also be sharing a dorm" X called out.   
  
Rose was wearing red armor with green boots and green gloves. Her hair was green and her eyes were blue. She was quiet but one hell of a fighter.  
  
Jack was more skilled with electronics and computers. He really wasn't a fighter and never wore armor unless instructed too. Him and Rose were really good friends so they didn't really care that they had to share a dorm.  
  
"Hikaru, you will be sharing a dorm with me" Zero told her.  
  
Hikaru blushed for a wile, but soon turned back to her normal face color and smiled. Crystal was watching her and she began to giggle a little. She knew how excited she was.  
  
"Crystal, I guess you'll be sharing with me okay" X said to Crystal.  
  
"Yes sir" She said and began to smile dreamily.  
  
****************************  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
"So, which bed did ya take?" Zero asked finally walking into his dorm.  
  
"I didn't pick one out yet. I don't really care which bed I get" Hikaru said looking over some test tubes and a laptop computer.  
  
"Fine, I get top bunk" Zero said.  
  
"Okay" Hikaru said now typing away on her computer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zero asked trying to start up a good conversation.  
  
"Just looking over DNA of a fire ant. Why?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"No reason. I take it you like genetics." Zero said.  
  
"Yes, I love the field of genetics." Hikaru said. "I'm going to do the impossible with genetics one day you know." She told him.  
  
"And what would be the impossible?" Zero asked sitting in the chair next to Hikaru.  
  
"I'm going to make a child out of a reploid's DNA" Hikaru said.  
  
"I don't think that's possible" Zero laughed.  
  
"I'm sure it is. Reploids have DNA too, just not like humans. If I could translate it to human DNA I could mix it with another human and make a child." Hikaru said in deep though.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll do it" Zero said. "Only you could pull something like that off"  
  
"Re..really?" She said blushing.  
  
"Yeah" Zero answered.  
  
"..." Hikaru was still blushing when she turned back to her work.  
  
_______________________  
  
AN:...wow...that was short...oh well...anyway for those who have been reading Genetically Enhanced Science Experiment Rei, you will see that the scientist Hikaru is in this too. It takes place before G.E.S.E.R, so Ranma isn't going to be in this one. 


End file.
